November Rain
by FaeryWisher
Summary: Roxas and Axel haven't been speaking for 4 almost five days and Axel is leaving on a trip, and maybe not coming back. sucky summary, but it's got a good plot line! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was listening to music and came across the song, November Rain by Guns and Roses and I wanted to write a fic on it. It has nothing to do with the song and it gets kinda depressing as it goes on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the paramedics. All the rest belong to Squeenix. This fic is an AU fic so don't shoot me if it's a little out of char. Love this plot line and hope you do too. I also don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes, don't shoot me for that either. this is my first, possible multi-chapter fic with a decent plot line. :D Enjoy!

November 15th dawned grey and dreary. Rain fell down outside the window, much to the displeasure of the blonde. It had been like this since he left Axel and it wasn't stopping. It just made the pain he felt inside worse and even harder to deal with. Roxas sighed as he crossed the room from the window and went out into the main spot of the house. He looked around and, as it seemed of always lately, the realization hit home that he was all alone still. He didn't want it, but he just needed time. He never liked being alone, expecially after he met his firey red head, but after the way he had acted, Roxas had told him to leave.

He padded into the kitchen and heard a vibration from the small table where he sat his phone to charge. He went over and picked it up, knowing, inside, exactly what was going to come. It had been four days and every day, there was one text message from his redhead. He smiled sadly inside to himself when he realized the possesive tone his thoughts had taken. He missed that possesive feeling of something you never want to loose. He missed having someone around when he woke up in the morning. He missed the coffee smell in the morning. He realized how much he just missed Axel. He flipped open the phone and clicked the okay button to read the text message that said,

_Plane leaves at four for Radient Gardens. No return flight this time... Miss you with all my heart... Ax._

Roxas flipped the phone shut slowly, sadly even. Looking over at the calendar, he realized it was the day Axel was planning to leave for a couple of days to visit family in Radient Gardens. He replayed the text in his mind again. What could Axel mean by "No return flight"? Then realizing his stupid question, Roxas realized what a mistake he'd made. Their argument wasn't worth Axel not coming back. He had to get over there. He had to make this right.

He grabbed his car keys and dashed out to the garage. He had to get to Axel's before he left for the airport. He pulled the car out of the garage and into the still dumping rain. Picking the fastest route, he sped his car at possibly one of the most dangerous speeds he had ever picked. _Thank God none of the streetlights have been red yet, _he thought to himself._ Wait... spoke to soon._ He hit his brakes as the light turned from yellow to red almost causing the car behind him to crash into his rearend.

The light turned and Roxas pulled fast out into the intersection almost hydroplaneing on the drenched pavement. He didn't see the car that hadn't stopped at the red light it had. He barely knew what happened before his passenger-side door was dented in wards and his rear-end bumper was scrunched. As he was hit, his head hit the steeringwheel and everything went black and painful.

The paramedics showed up and pulled the blacked out blonde from the car. Seeing his phone, one of the female paramedics picked it up and pushed the buttons to call the first person in the boy's contact list.

Hope you like it so far. If you want it continued, please R&R. Feedback is welcome but please no flames. I just want to know if people want me to put up the other four chapters I have. Sorry the chaps are so short, but they all fit together quite nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! second chapter. I'm assuming that if you're reading this that you liked the first chapter and wanted to read more. Have fun!

Axel heard his phone vibrate from the other room where he was packing the rest of his things from Demyx's place where he had crashed for the last few days. He figured it was probably Demyx calling to wish him a safe trip and to not worry about Roxas and that he'd come around, so he was surprised when he picked it up and recognized the number not as Dem's but as Roxas'. He instantly picked it up and heard a voice he didn't expect.

"Hello?" it was a female voice that sounded almost frantic.

"Yes?" He said back, wondering why a girl had his blonde's phone.

"There's been a car crash and this was the phone I found on the boy driving. I called the first person on his contacts list." she sounded worried, "I'm one of the paramedics here..." She went on, but after hearing the words car crash and boy driving, he tuned her out, dying inside at what might have happened to the boy.

"Where are you? Where is he?" he asked frantically interupting the paramedic. He listened carefully to what she told him as he looked at the clock. The road she mentioned was a street that lead almost directly to Axel's house. That brought up the question in his mind of what Roxas was doing so close to his house when he hadn't been talking with him in almost 5 days. His plane was going to leave in an hour and he realized it would be leaving without him because even though they hadn't been talking, Axel still loved the blonde boy. "Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." he said, flicking his phone shut, throwing some stuff down, grabbing his jacket and running out the door into the cold November rain.

He reached the scene in a matter of minutes and saw the blonde on a stretcher attatched to an oxygen tank with a neck brace on and he almost broke down. His breath was coming raggedly almost sobbing as he ran to the ambulence.

"I'm here! Who was the one who has the phone? I'm the one you called," He yelled, searching out the person with Roxas' phone. She ran up to him, her hood up to shield her from the rain, and handed him the small, red flip phone. He felt something warm roll down his cheek in contrast with the cold rain and wiped it away, but it didn't help. The tears fell silently as he walked over to where they were loading the stretcher up inside. He was soaked by now, but he didn't care. He had to get into that ambulence.

Still crying, he walked up to one of the paramedics, "Please let me get on there with him," Axel begged his breath ever more ragged.

"Are you immediate family," the paramedic asked.

"I'm the closest thing he has..." Axel said, almost drowned out by the slapping rain, "Please... He needs me."

"Quickly then," the paramedic softened and ushered him into the back. As soon as he was in, he rushed to the boy's side and took his hand. He looked so fragile and almost lifeless if not for the shallow rise and fall of his petite chest. Bruises were begining to show on the pale skin and there was a small cut on his forehead. His blue eyes were closed and without the neck brace there, Axel was sure that Roxas' head would have been tilted at an angle that would have made him look as if he were sleeping.

He rode in the back of the ambulence with his unconsious boyfriend, holding his bruised hand all the way to the hospital. All the way there he kept whispering comforting words. The rain slowed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Yay! second chap up! please R&R! :D


End file.
